Cinderhina
by truefaith.truedestiny.truelove
Summary: Meet Hinata, a real life Cinderella. Her life has been full of truama and injustice, will the poor girl ever find some daring prince to slay her dragons and rescue her from her prison cell? Sasuhina. Temporary HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: Meet Cinderhina

**. Prologue: Meet Cinderhina .**

"Hinata."

"Hi-na-ta!"

"HII-NAA-TAA!!"

Temari's screams echoed through the house causing the walls to vibrate and the floors to shake. Hinata quickly ran up the stairs flustered.

"Coming," she yelled. She ran into her step mother's room. The room was dark and dreary, weird ornaments of girls with fans and strange animals, filled her room. In one corner of the huge room was Temari's queen sized bed and in another corner was her wardrobe and vanity mirror. There was a freakish owl clock beside Temari's bed. It looked as if it were real. It's eyes scrutinizing Hinata's every movement. Hinata trembled and gulped as her eyes wondered the sinister looking room.

"Yes, stepmother?" she asked quietly. Temari glared at her.

"Finally," came Temari's sarcastic reply. "Hinata my laundries on the floor, do be a darling and wash them for me." continued Temari priggishly.

"Yes, of course." Hinata began to pick the dirty clothes scattered on the floor.

"Oh," Temari said as she remembered something. " When your done with those I want you to clean the sitting room- it's in a state. Then I want you to sweep the stairs, wash the dishes until they gleam. I want to be able to see myself in those plates, understood. Mop the floors from top to bottom- I should be able to eat off of them. Which reminds me some of my clothes need to be stitched up. After all of that you may resume your normal chores. Then you can do whatever you like. That is _if_ you still have the time."

Hinata nodded meekly.

" Good, now you may go," Temari said boredly. She swatted her hand in the air shooing Hinata away.

(*)(*)(*)

Hinata walked cautiously into the hallway. The load of laundry in her arms was blocking her view. She slowly made her way towards laundry room also known as her bedroom. With the load blocking her view Hinata didn't notice Sakura walk in the opposite direction towards her. Sakura expecting Hinata to move out of her way made no signs of moving aside until she and Hinata bumped into each other. The both landed with a thump as the laundry flew into the air. Hinata rushed to her feet.

" Sorry!" she exclaimed worriedly as she bent down to help Sakura up her hand outstretched towards her. Sakura roughly slapped her hand away.

" Don't you dare try to touch me." Sakura snarled in indignation. Hinata held her stinging hand close to her heart as she silently murmured a quick apology. Sakura hastily stood up and wiped the imaginary dirt off her skirt. She then proceeded to look at Hinata with scorn and disdain as she primly said, "Whatever. Just watch where your going next time. Moron." she silently muttered. Hinata looked at the floor as she nodded. Sakura scoffed as she sauntered away.

_That girl, she thought , is so annoying. What the hell is her problem. I can't stand the fact that we're related even if were only step sisters._

_Look at her she's so filthy, so dirty and not to mention butt ugly._

(*)(*)(*)

Hinata wiped the sweat off her brow. She was exhausted. You would be too if you had been working all morning. _I desperately need to rest_, she thought. She looked at the clock on the kitchen wall. _I guess it would be okay to have a little break now. _She finished drying the dishes she had been washing and slumped tiredly out of the room.

"Hinata you look tired. You know you really shouldn't work so hard. I have no clue why _they_ make you work this hard. I mean they have more than enough money to hire a couple of maids." a voice greeted Hinata.

Hinata smiled warmly at the little girl who sat at the end of her bed.

" Hanabi, how did you get in here?" she quietly asked.

" Through the door like I always do," she said pointing to the door at far end of the room. " You know you really should lock that thing. It's really easy for anyone to get in." Hinata nodded as she slowly made her way to the bed. She allowed her tense muscle to relax as she lay down on her bed. Her eye lids slowly began to close.

" They have no right to treat you this way. Look at you you're a mess. Aren't there laws against this sort of thing?" Hanabi paused. " You know, with the way your step family treats you , you should be called Cinderhina instead of Hinata." Hinata thought about it. _Cinderhina._ It certainly had a nice ring to it.

" If only I were like Cinderella." Hinata mused. " And this was some sort of fairytale. Maybe one day I'd find my prince charming and he'd come and whisk me away. And you too Hanabi." Hinata added once she noticed the younger girl glaring at her.

" Then we'd live happily ever after," Hanabi finished, a small smile on her face. Hinata sat up and gently hugged Hanabi.

" If only Hanabi. If only. But this isn't a fairytale and I'm not Cinderella." Hinata whispered into Hanabi's ear.

" Hinata," someone yelled.

" Coming!" Hinata rose to her feet and ran out the door towards the voice.

Hanabi remained sitting as she said softly, " Hinata you have no idea but I think you are living your own fairytale. And I'm sure one day you will have your happily ever after."

Never were more truer words uttered.

(*)(*)(*)

Okay now it's time for that special segment a the end of the chapter I like to call _**'MEET THE CAST' **_and introducing everyone's favourite talk show host ME!!!

BAM! Bet you didn't see that one coming.

Any who, we have the four main characters in this chapter right here in the studio right now. Awesome, I know!

Me: Hey guys how ya'll doing?

Hinata: Fine thank you.-smiles-

Sakura: I've been better.

Hanabi: -shrugs-

Temari: What's it to ya.

Me: Well those were all very _different _replies.-sweat drops- Okay well, now that we've said all the pleasantries how bout we get down to the juicy stuff.

Sakura: Whatever.

Me: - turns to audience at home- Okay since this your first time watching, reading whatever this segment. Let me give you the low down. You the audience at home have the chance to call in and ask the cast some questions. Awesome, I know! Just call this number and you can ask the cast any thing you feel like. 00897665- I-totally-need-a-life--if-I-actually-call-this-number-9905.

Temari: What kind of idiot would call in to ask some stupid question. I mean that is so-

Me: Hold on Temari we've just got our first caller.

Temari:-sweat drops-

Me: Okay we've got **Ihave Nolife **on the line. Hello **Ihave **what's your question and who's it for.

**Ihave**: Hi! I have a question for Temari, is it true you're a one hundred and five year old alien from the planet Zirgon.

Temari: What the hell is wrong with you?! What kind of freakin' question is that?!

**Ihave**: I read it in the newspaper.

Temari: What kind of moron would believe a story like that and most importantly what kind of weirdo would write a story like that.

Me: -whistles and tries to look innocent-

Temari: -turns to glare at her-

Me: What?! You think I would do such a scandalous thing such as that. Why I never!

Sakura: One: you so would do something as scandalous as that, and two: who else could have done it.

Me: For all I know _you _could have done it, maybe _Hanabi_ did it, **Temari** might have done it to try to sabotage me-

Temari: Why would I do that?

Me: In case you didn't notice my story doesn't exactly flatter your character.

Hanabi & Sakura: True that.

Temari:-glares daggers at Sakura- She doesn't exactly make you look like little miss sunshine either, now does she.

Sakura: At least there are no rumours about me.

Me:-mutters-We'll have to see about that now won't we.

Sakura: What was that?-fist balled in front of her-

Me: -sweat drops- Nothing. As I was saying how do you know it was me it could be… Hinata for all we know.

-everyone turns round to see a sweat dropped Hinata-

Hinata: Why ya'll looking at me like that.

Me: -narrows her eyes-Hinata you have been awfully quiet. You wouldn't know anything about this now would ya.

Hinata:- burst into tears- It's true! Amaya wrote the rumour.

Me & Sakura & Temari &Hanabi & **Ihave Nolife**: Who the hell is Amaya?!

Hinata:-looks sheepishly- My evil alter ego.

-everyone sweat drops-

Me: Uhh…O.K. Thank you I hope your question was answered.

**Ihave**: Actually I still don't have an ans-

Me: Thank you for calling. Buh bye. We have our next caller on the line. Hello and welcome to my show Mr. Desperate Man'never Getsdates. Since your names so long we'll just call you Loser.

Hanabi: Where the hell did you get Loser from Desperate Man'never Getsdates. - she frowns- Actually now that I've thought about I kind of see where your coming from. He is a loser.

Loser: You do know I can hear you guys.

Me: -laughs- Sorry about that. So what's your question and who's it for?

Loser: This is a question for Hinata.

Hinata: I'm all ears.

Loser: There's this really pretty girl and I'd like to go on a date with her but I don't know if she'll like me.

Hinata:-blushes- Oh, I see. I'm sure if you just ask this uh… girl she'll say yes.

Loser: Great, so Hinata would you-

Hinata: Sure, I don't mind.

Loser: Great cause I really like Sakura.

Hinata: WHAT?

Sakura: Me!

Hinata: Her!

Sakura: Listen loser-makes L-shape with her hands- I'd never go on a date with you. Not in a million, no not in a zillion years.

Loser: Does that mean there's still hope for me.

Sakura: Hmm…. NO! You baka.

Loser: How did you know it was me!

Hinata & Sakura & Me: Naruto!

Me: I should have known.

**Bring Brrring Brrrrinnnnng**

Me: I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Don't forget to write your opinions and give me reviews. Thank you and join us next time on

All: **'Meet The Cast'**

Me: Remember alls well that ends well.

Temari:-dryly-Since when was this 'well'. This show is cra-

Me:-sticks duct tape over her big mouth- Shut up, you just ruined my brilliant ending!


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning

**. Chapter one: How it all began .**

Hyuuga Hiashi sat outside the medical room in nervous anticipation. His wife was going to give birth to his first child. What will it be, he pondered. A girl or a boy. Being Hyuuga Hiashi he was prepared for both situations. If it's a girl, he thought, I'll call her Hikari and if it's a boy I'll call him Hideo. He was brought back to reality when a nurse lightly tapped him on his shoulders.

" Mr Hyuuga, congratulations you're a father." she said. Hiashi face light up in happiness.

" Is it a girl, I've always wanted a girl but I've always wanted a boy too. How's my wife, is she okay. Oh God I'm just so excited. I'm a father." the look of happiness on his face swiftly changed to that of worry. " Oh, no I'm going to be a father. What if I'm a bad father, I-"

" Mr. Hyuuga calm down. Everything's fine. I'm sure you'll make an excellent father to your new baby. Hey, here's an idea. How bout we go in to see your new child and her mother. I'm sure Mrs Hyuuga would want to see you." Hiashi nodded as he followed the nurse into the room. Hitomi, Hiashi's wife sat on the bed holding a small bundle in her arms. She looked totally drained and yet her eyes told otherwise. They were filled with pride and joy as she looked down at her baby.

" It's a girl." she softly whispered as Hiashi stood beside her.

" She's beautiful. Looks just like you." Hiashi smiled looking down at his new born daughter.

" Hiashi, sweetheart," Hitomi looked at her husband. " I know you had plans for what we would call the baby if it was a girl but," her gaze went back to the baby in her arms. " I've already decided upon a name for her."

" Oh," said Hiashi. " And what name is it?"

" I think she should be called Hinata."

" Why's that?" asked Hiashi curiously.

" When the nurse put her in my arms," she said dreamily, " she smiled at me."

" Okay, I'm lost. What does the nurse smiling at you have to do with all of this."

" No silly," chuckled Hitomi. "The baby. The baby smiled at me. Her smile was so sweet and bright it just reminded me of sunshine. It reminded me of a beautiful place in the sun." she continued her voice soft and light.

Hinata, Hiashi thought. He looked at his first daughter. A small smile plastered itself upon his face and true to his wife's word she wore a bright little smile on her face.

" You know, I think Hinata is the perfect name for her."

(*)(*)(*)

Hyuuga Hiashi had the perfect life. He had a beautiful loving wife, a wonderful home, a great job and of course an adorable little three year old daughter. What more could a man ask for. Yep, life sure was sweet for Hyuuga Hiashi.

That is, until the accident happened.

Hiashi had been in his office when he had received the call.

" Mr Hyuuga?" came a voice. It sounded like a man.

" Yes? Who is this?" he asked. He then heard the person on the other end gulp.

" I'm Akio. I'm with the police force."

" And how may I help?"

" Well… I don't know how to say this but…"

" But, what?"

" I'm sorry to inform you that your pregnant wife and daughter have been in an accident."

Hiashi momentarily lost his voice which was just as well because he was speechless. Lost for words Hiashi said the first that came to his worried mind." Are they okay?" asked Hiashi anxiously. He heard the policeman gulp once again, the he exhaled.

" I may as well tell it to you straight," he continued. " This accident was quite serious you see and your daughter is sporting some major injuries and suffering some minor head trauma." Hiashi began to panic the policeman had said nothing about his wife.

" And my wife?" The line was silent for a while and the room was tense.

" I'm afraid you wife is… she's… I'm sorry-" Hiashi interrupted.

" I think I understand." he said his voice thick. " What hospital is my daughter in?"

" She's currently been seen to at the National hospital for children and Mr. Hyuuga I'm so sor-" Hiashi immediately cut the line. He sat down in the unnerving silence as he let everything the man had just said wash over him. His wife, his best friend, his everything was gone and his daughter was in the hospital in pain. For a split second Hiashi felt anger towards his daughter. Why couldn't she have died. Why did his wife have to die. Hinata could've died in her place. He shook his head to rid himself of such thoughts. He clutched his head in his hands. He had to pull himself together but he couldn't. It was hard to think properly when your whole life was falling in shambles around you. It was hard to see clearly when your heart was shattered and seemed to reach an unfixable state. It was hard to do anything at all when you were completely and utterly broken…

(*)(*)(*)

Hinata looked across the table. Her father hadn't said a thing since he had come home from work. It had been at least four weeks since her release from the hospital and her progress was going well. Too bad the same couldn't be said for her father. He hadn't changed since hearing about the accident. He was still the broken shell he was those couple of months back.

Hinata sighed. Ever since the death of her mother everything had changed. At first everything had been normal. Hinata still saw her father as often as before and they talked to each other just like before. Although her father did tend to give the odd look now and again. He also never seemed to talk to Hinata about her mother. Then after a couple of days things began to get awkward between them. Hiashi began to have mood swings. He came home only to have dinner. He started to avoid Hinata before she knew it her father had changed from a normal human being to a total alien.

(*)(*)(*)

During the many years after the death of his wife Hiashi never quite recovered. It was like a vital part of him was missing. He remained as stoic and impassive as ever. Due to this Hinata grew up without the love and care she needed. She became self-contained and insecure.

Hinata was eight years old when Temari became her babysitter. Hinata looked up to Temari she was her ideal mother figure. Temari gave Hinata the love and care she needed. She helped Hinata to grow confident and happy with herself. She showed Hinata friendship, something Hinata longed for ever since her mother died. Hinata thought Temari was the kindest person in the world as well as being the most prettiest. Unfortunately for Hinata her father thought so too and Temari showed a lot more than friendship to him and they began to date and before Hinata knew it they were married.

Hiashi loved Temari with all his heart and it seemed Temari felt the same. She made him happy, she filled that empty space in his heart, she was the only person to pull him from the spell of depression he was in. At the time marrying her seemed to be the right thing, after all they had been dating for a good while and Hiashi couldn't imagine a day in his life without her.

Temari had actually been married two times previously and as a result had three daughters. Tenten was her first child from her first marriage, Sakura and Ino from her second. Tenten was the oldest out of the three. Ino and Sakura were fraternal twins. When Temari moved into the Hyuuga house hold she brought her daughters with her and the four girls became fast friends.

Life at the Hyuuga residence got better each passing day everyone was happy or so it seemed…

(*)(*)(*)

"You know what, I think you should make a will," announced Temari to her husband one day.

"A will! What the hell do I need a will for?" asked Hiashi incredulously.

"What do you mean by ' what the hell do I need a will for'" Temari air quoted. " It's not like your getting any younger." she folded her arms across her chest. She ran over to him pouting, " Look, honey I say this because I care about you. Who knows what tomorrow may bring. Especially considering you travel so much." Hiashi looked at his wife.

" I'll think about it." And he eventually did.

Hiashi wrote his will and fortunately yet mysteriously, some would even say suspiciously, Hiashi died a couple of days after writing it. Weird how Temari was pestering him to write a will and then when he did bam! He goes and dies. Freaky coincidence.

(*)(*)(*)

The will had been read a couple of days after Hiashi's funeral, most of the Hyuga fortune going to the young Hinata. It seemed after her father's death everything in the household changed, especially after the reading of the will, and none of it for good. Temari and her girls began to isolate Hinata. It happened gradually, subtly and Hinata ignored it for awhile but it couldn't be ignored forever. Suddenly not only were they isolating her, they were also treating her like their servant? Powerless she could only watch as they took advantage of her until eventually she succumbed completely- becoming their personal maids. It was then she was dubbed Cinderhina.

Well she wasn't actually dubbed Cinderhina until later when she met the orphan girl Hanabi. While running an errand for her stepsisters she found Hanabi by a bus stop all by herself. Although she couldn't see her face she new from her posture that she was crying. Walking up to her she asked her quietly what was wrong.

" My parents died a couple of years back and now I live in an orphanage. I hate it there, none of the other kids like me." Gently petting the girl, Hinata sat down beside her and soothingly she began to address her.

"You know what my parents died not too long ago as well. Except I don't live in an orphanage, I live with my stepmother and stepsisters and they don't like me much either."

"I guess we have a lot in common then."

"Mmm." Hinata replied thoughtfully. " So my name's Hinata. What's yours?"

"Hanabi."

"Nice to meet you," she smiled brightly as she took Hanabi's hand.

"Same." Hanabi peered closely at Hinata. " You know I could have sworn I've met you before."

" Really?"

"Yeah, but that's impossible. Maybe, we knew each other in past life. We could have been related, maybe even sisters."

Hinata laughed. " You've got quite the imagination. Although now that I come to think of it we kind of do look alike."

"It's the eyes." Hanabi said nodding in agreement.

They were silent for a moment after that.

"So, Hanabi tell me what exactly are you doing here?"

"Oh. Well I was planning to run away. You wanna come with me?" Hanabi turned to face her hopefully.

"Unfortunately I can't run away with you, nor do I think you should."

"I though so. But I don't want to go back."

Standing up Hinata gently took Hanabi's hands, " I know, how about you go back to the orphanage and I promise to come see as often as I can- every day almost. Then we could see how accurate your sister theory is."

" I'd like that." Hanabi said grinning. " So does this mean you'll be like my big sister." Hanabi asked as the walked back down to the orphanage.

" Yes. Yes it does."


	3. Chapter 3: Invitation

********

A.N:Hello, again. Yes, I've finally updated. But, I do have a reasons for why haven't updated sooner. Excuse 1 is preparing for exam and excuse 2 is not having a clue what to write next. When I first added this story onto Fanfic, I had no idea what direction I was headed. In fact, my original plan was to put the guys together in a band called _Shinobi _(yes, very unoriginal). The band consisting of Naruto, Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru would need a new opening act- hence they hold a competition. Hinata, who so happens to be an awesome singer, signs up and wins the competition and lives happily ever after…yeah! _Not. _The more I mulled over this plan, the lamer it sounded…besides the idea is so clichéd. So I had to come up with a new plot.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the past couple of chapters, your reviews have inspired me to write on.

Disclaimer

: I do not own Naruto… heck I stopped watching the show ages ago! But if I did own Naruto…. Kishimoto wouldn't.

**CHAPTER 3: The invitation.**

Lying on the coach in front the television, Temari in irritated amusement watched as her two daughters fought for dominance. Sakura and Ino were both positioned in front of the television wrestling each other as they fought for the remote.

"Give it _up_, Pinky. I want to listen to some music." Ino yelled grabbing the remote from Sakura with force.

"Then listen to some music on the radio. And give _me _the remote." Sakura screeched as she reached forward to pull Ino's hair.

"The radio! Ha! No one listens to that thing anymore! Hey, Stop!" Ino sent a kick to Sakura's stomach effectively landing a blow to the desired place.

"Oh," she groaned as she held her stomach, "You little bi-"

"Language, girls." Temari bellowed at them tiredly. Ino made a face and stuck out her tongue at her Sakura. Turning towards the t.v Ino was just about to change channels when _yank._ Sakura grabbed the remote and before Ino could retaliate, she licked the remote stopping Ino in her tracks almost immediately.

"You want it now Baby." Sakura jeered shoving the remote in Ino face. Backing up slightly Ino shuddered.

"That's nasty! Eww. No." Sakura smirked triumphantly.

"That's what happens when you mess with your elders, yellow haired Baby." Sakura licked the remote again for good measure.

"Shut up," Ino huffed, "so what, you're only like four seconds older. And what do you mean by 'yellow haired'? My hair is blonde, I'll have you know." She continued indignantly. Sakura merely scoffed.

"Of course it's yellow. I've never heard of a 'blonde' colouring pencil, have you?" Ino glowered speechless; once again Sakura smirked in triumph. "See."

Temari rolled her eyes as she turned her back to the t.v and the girls. "How on earth did I get loaded with such annoying little girls?" she muttered loud enough for them to hear.

"Hey!" they both turned around angrily.

"Hmm," a voice hummed nearby. The three tilted their heads to the side, as they watched as Tenten sauntered in with some letters in hand, "Just for that I'm not giving you the mail." she said referring to Temari.

"Of course I didn't mean you Tenten darling. It was does two nimrods I was addressing."

"Hey!" came the indignant reply again. Smiling gently Tenten walked over to the coach and handed her mother the mail.

"Oh and I think I saw one letter that was addressed to Hinata." Tenten said absentmindedly as she nicked the remote from Sakura. Tenten scrunched up her nose in disgust,

"Why's it all wet?" The other two shared a glance before bursting out in laughter.

"Alright what did you two do? I swear, if it was something stupid I will-" Tenten was threat was cut short as Temari exclaimed,

"Who's _Neji_?"

"Wedgie?" Sakura inquired confused.

"No, stupid. She said Neji. Get your hearing fixed Grandma." Ino replied twisting around Sakura's early comment.

"No I've never heard of Neji before." Tenten said shaking her head, "What," she sneered, "Is he like Hinata's boyfriend." All three sisters broke into laughter.

"Boyfriend? Hinata? Yeah, right!" Sakura said through her laughter. Temari frowned as her eyes skimmed through the contents of the letter.

"Whoever, this Neji guy is he sure seems to like Hinata. He's practically gushing about how much he misses her," Temari's mouth was curled downwards by the time she had reached the end of the letter, "And he's inviting her to his birthday."

"Oh how sweet," Sakura said in mock sincerity "wittle Hina-chan has a boyfwend."

At this point Temari was sitting upright in her chair.

"Girls," she said with utmost seriousness. The whole room seemed to get tenser as Temari's mood took on a darker swing, "Quick. One of go get Hinata and bring her to me, right now." The girls stayed glued to their places unsure of whether to voice their disgruntlement or to actually do the chore. Growling irritable Temari yelled, _Hinata, _at the top of her voice.

A couple of moments later the sound of flustered scurrying could be heard as Hinata raced into the room. Face flushed and tired looking, she barely whispered a greeting before Temari turned to pin her to place with a steely gaze.

"Come here," she said motioning towards Hinata with her finger. Confused and slightly worried the young girl complied. "Yes." she whispered as stood in front of Temari.

"Kneel." her step-mother commanded. The three half sisters watched uncertainly as the scene before them unfolded. "When," Temari began as her voice took on the cold timbre it usually did when talking to Hinata, "did you plan on telling us your big secret?"

"What big secret." Hinata asked, inwardly afraid that they had found out about Hanabi. Would they stop her from seeing the young girl again?

"You know," Temari continued half-smiling, "The secret about you having a boyfriend." Each word left her lips like a slap across the face- short, sweet and sharp. Boyfriend, Hinata had queried before her ears where being tugged by Temari. "Listen and listen well," the blonde matriarch of the house, spat into her ear, "I will not tolerate having a fickle daughter who flounces around with boys- if I hear anymore about your silly love affairs I will personally gouge out your eyes, so that you can never set your eyes on this Neji boy again." Shoving the letter into Hinata's red embarrassed face. "Common fool." she hissed at her.

Teary eyed Hinata read the letter, her eyes widening at its content.

"Well?" Temari asked impatiently, "Won't you explain yourself? Who is this Neji boy?"

Staring at her step-mother with a hurt expression clouding her features she replied, "My cousin."

**. . .**

Hizashi had woken up early- a rustling from below had been the cause of his early wake up. Stretching as he made his way downstairs he wasn't all too surprised to see the backdoor open. Rubbing the last of the sleep from his eyes he lazily walked towards the backyard. As he had expected Neji was sitting on patio, blankly staring out at the horizon. This was his favourite thinking spot, he usually came her whenever he was feeling troubled or mulling over a particularly difficult question. Like what was the meaning of life? Why did your skin wrinkle in the bath tub? How _did_ they get the jelly into the donuts?

Sitting beside his son, he stared out into garden patiently waiting for Neji to break the silence first.

"Dad," Neji looked thoughtful as he kept his gaze on the nether regions of their back garden, " I…want to ask you a question. Promise me." he paused hesitantly before he locked his gaze determinedly onto that of his father's, "Promise me you will not get mad."

Hizashi chuckled, "Strange request

but I'll acquiesce." Nodding Neji continued, "Dad for sometime now I've been thinking about my cousin-Hinata. I haven't seen her or uncle Hiashi in ages. What happened; we used to all be so close." Hizashi tensed at his son's words, his shoulders hunched before they relaxed and he let out a deep sigh.

Smirking, he ruffled Neji's hair fondly, "You're lucky you made me promise earlier, else I would have blown my top back there." His smile faded as a grim expression took its place. "Your uncle and I, well you see it's like this- we never could quite see eye to eye." At Neji's raised eyebrow he continued. "We both always seemed to get what the other thought he deserved. For example, Hitomi, Hinata's mum; she was my best friend long before she ever met Hiashi; I was in love with her before Hiashi ever laid his eyes on her. I always felt that it was me she should have ended up with. Instead, she just set her eyes on Hiashi and fell for him instantly. Funny seeing as we're twins." Laughing weakly, he quickly cleared his throat ignoring the awkwardness of the situation.

"Hiashi always felt he deserved our father's acknowledgment, seeing as he was, for lack of a better term, the better half. He always got the best grades easily… something I struggled to achieve. I suppose father simply appreciated my determination. You see son, there was always a sort of tension between us. It's no wonder eventually our animosity escalated and blew up in our faces."

Neji was quiet as he digested his father's words, "I miss her you know… I remember we used to be such good friends. I'd really like to meet her again. I mean just me and her alone; you and uncle Hiashi don't even have to see each other."

Another silence hung above them as Hiashi thought over what his son had said. "You know what," he said ruffling his son's chestnut locks once more before standing up, "I think that's a good idea. It's been what… eleven years since I last saw Hiashi. I think its time we reconcile. Besides I'm sure Hinata misses you too… That is, if she can still remember you." Hizashi teased his son before stretching one last time and then shuffling his way back inside.

Gazing once again into dark blue morning sky Neji smiled before silently following his father inside. Sitting at his desk Neji, turned on his laptop before settling down to write a letter to his cousin.

__

Dear Hinata…

**. . .**

Now it wasn't that Temari hated Hinata, in fact she sort of liked her. Who else was going to look after her in her old age? Certainly not her own girls. No in a way she deeply loved the girl- she did not however deeply love the fact that the heftiest portion of Hiashi's wealth was entitled to her. As her guardian, Temari had complete control of Hinata's money until she became eighteen- which wasn't for awhile yet. Knowing Hinata, even when she did come of age, she still probably wouldn't touch the money. In fact, Temari was willing to bet that Hinata wouldn't touch the money until she finally left the family house to fend for herself or until she got married.

Now Hinata was certainly no mouse but she wasn't the type of girl who really liked to be thrown out of her comfort zone. She probably wouldn't leave Temari's side until she did get married. And Temari could simply not let this happen! For the money and her own sake. So if this meant Hinata had to be banned from having a boyfriend, then so be it, some sacrifices just had to be made. Besides single life wasn't so bad…as a widow times three Temari could testify to that. Temari was also sure she could manipulate Hinata and get her to forfeit her inheritance over to her anyway.

So Cinderhina and her wicked step-mother would live happily ever after. Unless, of course, Cinderhina managed to break away from her mother's wicked ways but she was already securely under her wicked step-mother's thumb.


End file.
